Laser
Laser is a Superior Fusion Element in Elemental Battlegrounds. Its color Pallet consists of mainly Red, Orange, and White. Laser is great at long range and has attacks that discourage the enemy from trying to engage Close rage Combat. This Element can be obtained by fusing Light and Plasma with a cost of 300 Diamonds, amassing a total cost of 1400 Diamonds. Statistics Unlike Elemental Wars, Battlegrounds does not give any information about speed, defense, or damage. Player opinions of this element are listed below. Player Opinions Damage - Above Average Defense - High Speed - Average Spells Laser-Winged Bomb "User sends forth a High Damage bomb that has Low damage lasers sprouting to the left and right of it" * The player will send forth a bomb that has Short extending from the sides of it as it moves. However it Moves Like Ash Pulse. * This is a Projectile Spell * Consumes 350 Mana * Has a 6 Second Cooldown Beam Dash "User charges forth in a straight line that deals Medium damage" * The Player, Similar to Holy Dash, will rush in a straight line, dealing Below Average Damage to anyone in his/her path. It is Capable of travelling vertically. * This is a Transport Spell * Consumes 220 Mana * Has a 5 second cooldown Tripwire Beam "User selects two locations to place Plates that connect by a Thin, hard to spot Beam that deals medium damage and a stun to anyone who trips over it" * The player will pick one spot, and then 2 seconds later, another spot to place two plates. once the second one is placed (Within a reasonable range) A Thin Beam will appear between the plates. The beam will damage and stun anyone who trips over it. They will persist for 40 seconds or until someone trips it. * This is a Trap Spell * Consumes 200 Mana Placing each plate * Has a 20 Second cooldown after the plates Despawn Laser Field "User launches a short range laser and spins it around, repeatedly damaging and stunning anyone who gets hit" * The player will cast a laser and spin it around themselves like a game of Helicopter for about 5 seconds, potentially dealing significantly high damage to anyone caught in it. * This is an AoE Spell * consumes 380 mana * Has a 10 Second Cooldown XS1 Vulcan (Ultimate) "The User will leap into the air and enter a orbital satellite that will cast a massive, high damage laser with three low damage ones revolving around the main Blast towards wherever the user's cursor designates. * The player will jump super high into a satellite that launches a Large laser with three smaller lasers spinning around it. The main Laser will stun and deal High damage, while the smaller beams deal small damage and a burn. * This is an Ultimate Spell * Consumes 1000 Mana * Has a 100 Second cooldown Trivia * Laser-Winged Bomb is like Ash Pulse and cannot travel Up or downhill * Beam Dash is almost considerably the best Transport Move as it deals damage, can travel Vertically and you are left with some momentum after cast * Tripwire beam and Laser Winged Bomb are the main reasons behind this element's High Defense Factor as it tends to prohibit close range Combat. * Laser field only damages and stuns the players that get hit by the laser * XS1 Vulcan may seem very OP, but it Cannot go long range. Like Gloomy Blare, (Darkness Ultimate) The lasers have a maximum range and can be blocked by Terrain. It also deals less damage at longer ranges.